


[Fanvid] Hungry Like the Wolf

by sbisque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video focuses mostly on the werewolves of the show though you'll see Stiles (I love him!) and Allison and her father, Lydia, and Jennifer in here as well. I hope you'll like it and if you do PLEASE let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show and seriously, how could I not make a Teen Wolf video using this song, I mean really....

[Hungry Like the Wolf (A Teen Wolf Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/76293396) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
